jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:WandersmokLight/Cisza przed burzą
Cześć! To mój pierwszy blog :-) Mam nadzieję że się spodoba. Postaram się pisać ciekawie i regularnie. Na początku kilka informacji: '-akcja: po JWS(większość w czasie jeźdźcy smoków: na końcu świata)' '- będą skoki czasowe( retrospekcje, wspomnienia itp.)' '-pooglądajcie odcinki serialu o Wandersmoku ( wandersmok cz.1,2)' '-reszta z opowiadania(sorki za błędy)' No to zaczynamy :-) Prolog Burza...woda..ciemność...Ocknęłam się, rozejrzałam. Nie było jej przy mnie. O nie! ''wiedziałam do czego jest zdolna by mnie chronić. Podbiegłam do najbliższej szpary. Usłyszałam ryk i zobaczyłam moją przyjaciółkę gonioną przez Nocną Furie. Chciałam coś zrobić...tylko co? Widziałam już tylko jak moja przyjaciółka wlatuje w jakąś szczelinę......i........znika! Gdy smoki odleciały(1gronkiel,1zębiróg,1koszmar , 1śmiertnik i 1 nocna furia)wołałam –LIGHT ''!-nic mi nieodpowiedziało , żaden ryk nic tylko cisza. Musze zachować jasność umysłuw, tylko weź się w garść słyszysz w GARŚĆ!!!!!''' ''Zbudowałam tratwę, popłynęłam w stronę szpary, znalazłam Light nie była jeszcze do końca zamrożona ..uff..inaczej było by kiepsko( trudno opanować oszołomionego wandersmoka),rozpaliłam ogień i lód powoli zaczą odtajać. Gdy Light była wolna nastała już noc. Wsiadłam na nią i odleciałyśmy w nieznane. Mój umysł zapszątała tylko jedna myśl...ZEMSTA...na nocnej furii .Ale muszę się przygotować . Z tymi myślami opuściłam cały znany mi archipelag. Rozdział 1 Odkąd opuściłam archipelag minęły 3 lata. W tym czasie bardzo wydoroślałam w końcu mam już 17 lat, a właśnie nazywam się Ingrid niestety nic więcej o sobie nie wiem odkąd ocknęłam się nic nie pamiętam oprócz tego że od zawsze nie miałam przyjaciół, no może poza jedną ale ona nie jest człowiekiem tylko wandersmokiem, nazywa się Light . Wiem też to że na mojej wyspie to znaczy chyba to była wyspa nie lubią zbytnio smoków . Myślę że dla tego uciekłam. I to już naprawdę wszystko cała pszeszłość.Za to wszystko co zdarzyło się po ocknięciu pamiętam aż za dobrze. Tak, wciąż chcę się zemścić na tej nocnej furii. Z Light dużo ćwiczyłyśmy przez te lata i jestem pewna że poradzimy sobie z każdym niebezpieczeństwem jakie napotkamy. Na naszej ulubionej wyspie nie byłyśmy pół roku ani nawet w tamtych okolicach. Ciekawe co się zmieniło? Właśnie tam lecimy jest spokojnie....... Rozdział 2 Wylądowałyśmy. Byłyśmy tak zmęczone że nawet nie rozbijałyśmy obozu. Nawet nie wiem kiedy zasnęłam. Obudziłam się. Poszłyśmy łowić ryby. No dobra Light łowiła, a ja siedziałam obok. Wtem...nadleciała sieć Light spanikowała nie było burzy od miesięcy więc nawet nie miała czyn strzelać. Skoczyłam w bok by łowcy mnie nie widzieli w tym momencie z strony z której nadleciała sieć wyszła postać...chłopak, wysoki brunet mniej więcej w moim wieku za nim wyszła...NOCNA FURIA!!!Chciałam zaatakować, lecz coś mnie powstrzymało...przeczucie. Myśli biły się i wołały w mojej głowie na zmianę: ''-Zaatakuj! Na co czekasz!'' ''-Stój! Zaczekaj! Dowiedz się czegoś! I tak nie masz szans bez smoka!'' OGARNIJ SIĘ! Rozkazałam sobie. Zaczęłam po woli iść do nieznajomego oczywiście w ukryciu. Chciałam coś usłyszeć, bo w czasie trwania mojego wewnętrznego monologu koło chłopaka wylądował śmiertnik, a z niego zeszła jakaś dziewczyna, trochę niższa od bruneta blondynka. Na widok Light zamurowało ją. Z mojego ukrycia w zaroślach usłyszałam dość dokładnie o czy mówili, a brzmiało to mniej więcej tak: -Czy to to co myślę? -blondynka -Tak.-odpowiedział zamyślony brunet -NIE!!!Nawet o tym nie myśl Czkawka! Wiesz jak to się skończyło ostatnim razem. Omal nie zgineliśmy. -Wiem Astrid ,ale teraz wiemy czego się spodziewać. Zresztą pomyśl chwilę to szansa żeby lepiej poznać ten gatunek , pamiętasz szpice też myśleliśmy że to niemożliwe a jednak ... -NIE! -przerwała mu ta Astrid czy jak jej tam - ...nie możemy go tak zostawić i gdyby Dagur zaatakował a nam udałoby się wytresować wandersmoka mielibyśmy przewagę -spojrzał na dziewczynę prosząco. -Ach... no dobra ale jak coś się stanie to masz mieć plan B. Na tym skończyli rozmowę. wsiedli na smoki i odlecieli unosząc w sieci Light. Pobiegłam za nimi. Wypadłam na jakąś polanę zakończoną urwiskiem. Zobaczyłam... Rozdział 3 ...wioskę. Ale nie taką zwykłą zobaczyłam tylko 4 osoby nie licząc bruneta i blondynkę których widziałam wcześniej. W wiosce oprócz ludzi były jeszcze...smoki. Trochę mnie to zdziwiło. 'NIE SKUP SIĘ! NIE MOŻESZ BYĆ ROZKOJARZONA JEŚLI CHCESZ COŚ ZROBIĆ! OPANUJ MYŚLI! Dobra...'wdech,wydech,wdech i wydech...Okej teraz tylko zaczekać do zmierzchu, uwolnić Light i uciec niepostrzerzenie. Nic prostżego...Ale coś nie daje mi spokoju..jakbym już gdzieś widziała tego chłopaka albo kogoś podobnego... Zapadł zmierzch podkradłam się do wioski kilka minut temu. Właśnie ten Czkawka wyszedł z hangaru, czy czegoś podobnego usłyszałam jak mówi: -Już nie mam pomysłu co zrobić.(westchnienie)Wiedziałem że będzie trudno ale żeby aż tak...Szczerbatek! chodź. Z budynku wyszła nocna furia. Zdembiałam tak to ta sama...już wiem skąd kojarzę tego CHŁOPAKA!!! To on i ta jego furia zamrozili Light. W tej chwili wyłączyłam myślenie...po prostu skoczyłam. Wypadłam z ukrycia tuż przed nim. Staną jak wryty. A ja...zaczęłam się drzeć: '''-CO TY SOBIE MYŚLISZ ŻE MOŻESZ SOBIE OD TAK NAJPIERW ZAMRAŻAĆ A POTEM PORYWAĆ CZYJEGOŚ SMOKA I PRUBOWAĆ GO WYTRESOWAĆ! JAK BYŚ BYŁ JAKINŚ KRÓLEM! Rozdział 4 Perspektywa Czkawki Wyszedłem z hangaru byłem sfrustrowany, przez cały dzień siedziałem tam i próbowałem oswoić wandersmoka ale zyskałem tylko to że dostałem z ogona od Szczerbatka by smoczyca(jak się okazało)nie poraziła mnie prądem. Zawołałem Szczerba i już chciałem iść gdy z krzaków wypadła jakaś postać i zaczęła się na mnie wydzierać. Zdębiałem a co miałem zrobić. Postać była zamaskowana ale gdy zobaczyłem te oczy szare jak burza i błyszczały gniewnie. Dopiero po chwili dotarł do mnie sens tych słów. Ten ktoś przede mną wytresował wandersmoka i to ponad 3 lata temu. Perspektywa Ingrid -'I CO SIĘ TAG GAPISZ! TAK WYTRESOWAŁAM WANDERSMOKA I TAK ŻĄDAM ZWROTU MOJEJ PRZYJACIÓŁKI I NIE OBCHODZI MNIE CO MYŚLISZ! ZEJDZIESZ MI Z DROGI CZY MAM SAMA CIĘ PRZESUNĄĆ!!!!!!' -Kim jesteś?- spytał chłopak -I on się jeszcze ma czelność pytać kim jestem? -mamrotałam pod nosem -To co suniesz się ?!- wrzasnęłam wyrywając go z zamyślenia -Dobrze ale powiesz: kim jesteś? co tu robisz? i dla kogo pracujesz? -Okej.-odpowiedziałam po długiej chwili-Ale potem pójdę w swoją stronę. Czy to jasne? -Jak słońce. -To pozwól mi iść do smoka. -Zapraszam, przy okazji jestem Czkawka, a ty? -Po pierwsze wiem jak się nazywasz, a po drugie nie twój interes! Mogę wreszcie do niej iść? -pewnie strasznie się boi dodałam w myślach. Weszłam do stajni-o dziwo nawet ładnej-i zobaczyłam Light . Nie była skuta ani nawet związana tylko siedziała w kącie i... na mój widok ożyła . Podbiegła i zaczęła mnie lizać ,gdy tylko Czkawka wszedł zaczęła warczeć na niego. -spokojnie, ciiii to przyjaciele-chyba dodałam w myślach. Rozdział 5 Perspektywa Czkawki Nieznajoma zasnęła wtulona w swoją smoczycę Pomyślałem czy nie iść po resztę ,ale lepiej nie jutro na spokojnie im to powiem. Pewnie już śpią nie trzeba ich martwić. Dopiero teraz miałem czas przyjrzeć się jej. Wciąż była zamaskowana, więc nie widziałem twarzy. poza tym zauważyłem że ma wysokie czarne do kolan buty, nakolanniki, leginsy, bluzkę z długim rękawem i pancerz a wszystko czarne. Mimo że właściwie nic o niej nie wiedziałem jakoś wzbudzała moje zaufanie. Jestem ciekaw jak wygląda? Perspektywa Ingrid Obudziłam się wcześnie, przeszło mi przez myśl żeby zwiać ale moje nikłe plany pokrzyżował Czkawka stojący w drzwiach. -Dzień dobry. Już wstałaś? -Nie widać. -Choć, przedstawię cię reszcie. Nie mając nic innego do roboty. Poszłam. Czkawka zaprowadził mnie do czegoś w rodzaju clubu. Byli w nim 5 jeźdźców blondynka z wczoraj-Astrid, bliźniaki-Mieczyk i Szpadka, gruby blondyn-Śledzik i szatyn który całował swoje bicepsy(fuj)-Sączysmark. Tak przynajmniej przedstawił ich Czkawka .Zerkali na mnie z mieszaniną ciekawości i strachu. Czekaj czy ja nadal mam kaptur i maskę. Nic dziwnego każdy boji się nieznanego .Ściągnęłam je wszyscy chłopcy zdębieli. Perspektywa Czkawki Wow! Wyobrażałem sobie jak może wyglądać ale to...nie no, że jest brzydka wręcz przeciwnie jest piękna. Oczy jak burzowe niebo, ognisto rude włosy, lekkie piegi, blada cera....po prostu wow! Astrid popatrzyła na mnie...czy ona jest zazdrosna? Rozdział 6 Usiedliśmy przy palenisku ze swoimi smokami(Ja z Light która w między czasie przyszła) - Dobra możecie zadawać pytania, a ja postaram się odpowiedzieć ,ok? -Skąd pochodzisz? -spytał Czkawka - Sęk w tym że nie wiem. Tak szczerze to może lepiej zacznę od początku i opowiem wszystko...Więc nie wiem skąd jestem, pamiętam tylko tyle że pochodzę z wyspy na której zabijano smoki dlatego z tam tąd uciekłam, potem kojaże że leciałam przez burzę i spadł na nas lodowiec potem przez już tylko ciemność... Następnie opowiedziałam o tym jak rozmroziłam Light ,o latach spędzonych wśród smoków,i o poznaniu ich -...a resztę już znacie.-zakończyłam. -Wow...-zdołał wyksztusić Mieczyk. -Możesz zostać jak długo chcesz-powiedział Czkawka -Dzięki. Chętnie skorzystam. Jeszcze chwilę pogadaliśmy. Teraz to oni opowiadali. Słuchałam z ciekawością. Gdy skończyli był wieczór, zjedliśmy kolację. Tuż przed zaśnięciem uśmiechnęłam się do siebie chyba pierwszy raz w życiu czułam się chciana i nic nie goniło mnie dalej. Czyżbym znalazła dom? Pożyjemy zobaczymy. Na razie tu zostanę... zasnęłam. Mam nadzieję że się spodoba:) I ktoś to przeczyta. Dalszą część znajdziecie na "Cisz przed burzą cz.2". Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone